


Fuss

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nosebleed, Prompt Fill, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Team as Family, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which there is an incident on the training deck, and Coran worries too much.Sentence 9: “The blood’s just from a nosebleed; don’t worry about it.”





	Fuss

When Coran walks onto the training deck, he is met by frantic voices and the sight of blood running down Pidge’s face. His protective instinct kicking in, Coran rushes towards Pidge, who has the other Paladins crowded around her.

“Are you all right, Pidge?” he asks, lightly shoving Keith out of the way to get a closer look.

“I’m fine,” she says, her voice thick.

“But you’re bleeding, Pidge,” Hunk says, clearly worried about her.

Pidge smiles weakly. “The blood’s just from a nosebleed; don’t worry about it.”

“So Lance didn’t hit you in the face?” Shiro says.

“No I didn’t!” Lance cries, offended.

“No, he didn’t,” Pidge says, much more quietly. “It was near miss earlier, but Lance didn’t hurt me. It’s just a nosebleed. I get them sometimes.”

“See, of course I didn’t hit her,” Lance says to Shiro. “I’ve got perfect control.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say perfect,” Keith mutters.

“What do you mean by that?” Lance says.

Keith raises his eyebrows. “Nothing…”

“So… you’re not injured?” Coran asks, just needing to be sure.

“No, I’m all right,” she says, smiling. “Though I could do with a tissue.”

Coran smiles and hands her his handkerchief.

Pidge grins. “Thanks.”


End file.
